Edge of Destruction
by Golden Cloud Angel-Dark Storm
Summary: Brothers Link and Dark live with their grandmother on a corn farm. Dark is deceived by Ganon and is used to start the destruction of all of Hyrule. Link and Ash must work together to save Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

Edge of Destruction

Characters: Link, Dark Link(Dark), Zelda, Link's Grandmother, Gannondorf, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Random Walrus, random soldier, and other random characters.

Prologue: Twins of the Triforce

It was a dark and cloudy day in the split kingdom of Hyrule...Much destruction was taking place right there and right then. Here it was in a cozy cabin on a hillside, a mother, a father, a grandmother, and two new born babies.

The two babies looked like exact opposites. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other had black hair and red eyes. Both babies were so young and innocent...they did not deserve to be punished with their destinies.

The parents looked fondly at their children...pleased with them. Suddenly, unexpectedly, the strangest thing in all of Hyrule had happened. The blonde baby had a golden triangle appear on his left hand, and the baby with dark hair had a black upside down triangle appear on his left hand. Something odd was going on... The parents were shocked at first, but then they decided to name their young children. The boy with the blonde hair was named Link, and the boy with the dark hair was named Dark.

Without warning, the front door was thrown open, and a soldier walked in.

"Excuse me...sir and ma'm...you are both needed...on the battle field..." the soldier gasped, out of breath much.

"But sir? What about our children?!" the mother asked.

"Leave them with their grandmother, she can use formula to feed your children," the soldier said.

Heartbroken, the children were handed over to their grandmother. The mother and the father were then taken to the battle...the babies wailed and cried.

Not long after the parents were taken to battle, they were shot dead by their rivals...gone forever...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Ten Years Later

Years had passed since the death of their mother, and since the end of the war. Peace had finally come over both sides of the kingdom. Brothers Link and Dark now worked on a corn farm that was also on the side of the mountain. The huge corn field had been cut into a maze like structure.

Dark had spoken, "Link, I'm going to get lessons from my new teacher. Do you think you can handle being alone?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage," Link said.

"Just don't get yourself into any trouble," Dark said.

"Heh, you either, Dark," Link said.

The two boys went separate ways, Dark to his teacher and Link to the temple just out side of the market.

Once inside of the temple, Link noticed two strange swords, one that glowed with light, and one that glowed with dark.

"Huh...I wonder where these came from...maybe Dark would be interested," Link said, he snatched up both swords and ran back to the corn field.

At the corn field, Link decided to leave the dark sword on the ground where he thought Dark could find it.

"Grandmother!" Link cried out.

No reply was heard in the huge field.

"Grandmother!" Link cried out again, this time he started running through the maze.

"GRANDMOTHER!" Link shrieked.

Suddenly, Link felt as though he was being watched. A cold wind whipped by him and chill bumps arose on his skin.

"Link?! Over her dear!" Link's grandmother had called out.

Quickly, a freezing cold hand reached out of the corn and grabbed Link's leg.

"GRANDMOTHER?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Link cried out frightened, he ran trying to break free of the hand's grasp.

"Over here!" his grandma called from the other end of the field.

Link ran through the maze as quickly as he could towards her voice calling out as he went. The shadowy figure continued to chase him. Link finally reached the other end of the maze and the figure came out as well.

It turns out the figure was Dark. Nothing was too abnormal about him either. Long black hair, black tunic, red eyes...but there was a few things Link noticed that were different, he was holding the sword that Link left for him, on his left hand was a strange polished wooden ring, and his skin was as cold as ice.

"Dark...? Why are you so cold?!" Link asked.

Dark just glared off into the distance where their grandma and a fair maiden were walking towards them.

"Hello boys, have you ever met the princess?" the grandmother asked.

"No, I have not," Link bowed respectfully to the maiden.

"Please, don't bow to me..." the maiden spoke in a voice as beautiful as roses.

Link stood up. Dark did not move, he was still glaring at her.

"So boys, what would you like for lunch today?" the grandmother asked cheerfully.

"I want princess Zelda," Dark said.

The maiden stepped back, fearful of Dark.

"What do you mean by that?" the grandmother asked.

"I said, I want princess Zelda!" Dark said, he pulled out the sword Link had given him.

"You can't eat the maiden!" Link said, frantically he jumped in front of the girl and drew his sword.

The grandmother was shocked that her boys had swords. Then it was an all out battle of Link Vs. Dark.

"GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE THE PRINCESS TO SAFTEY!" Link cried out as he attempted to hold his brother back with his sword. The wooden ring on Dark's finger sparkled and then he disappeared.

Link stood in the clearing, breathing heavily. Then he quickly ran off to warn his grandma that Dark had escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

"He's still out there somewhere grandma..." Link said.

"What has gotten in to him? He was such a nice child...and now he's a monster!" the grandmother cried.

"This might have something to do with the evil wizard who is roaming around..." the princess said.

"Evil wizard? Where did you hear about such a thing?" Link asked.

"I saw him at my castle before...his aura told me everything," the princess said.

"So your name is Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yes. I am princess Zelda," the princess said.

"I wonder what your brother is up to, Link..." the grandmother said, she was very worried about the boy.

"He felt so cold when he touched me...it was unnatural!" Link said.

"Well somebody has to go and catch him before he causes any more damage," the grandmother said.

"For the protection of my kingdom and all my people, Link, you must do this! Get Dark and find a way to stop him!" Zelda pleaded.

Link nodded, "I shall begin my search immediately."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Way away from the little cabin, on the opposite mountain range two dark figures stood proudly looking over the whole entire kingdom.

"You see all those fools down there, my fine apprentice?" the taller one asked the shorter one.

The short one nodded, his red eyes glowed with great wonder.

"Do you know what I'm going to make you do?" the tall one asked.

The short one turned and looked up at the taller one.

"I'm going to make you set off a deadly volcanic eruption to destroy every foolish person who refuses to bow down to me!" the tall one said in a booming.

"Master Ganondorf, what a splendid idea!" the short one said.

Ganondorf patted the boy's head and led him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: other side of the kingdom

On the other side of the kingdom of Hyrule were people who associated with creatures called Pokémon. Three of these people were Professor Oak, Gary Oak, and Ash Ketchum.

A young boy with dark hair came down the stairs quickly and into the kitchen.

"Hey Professor Oak, did you manage to fix my Pokédex yet?!" the boy asked.

"Yes Ash, but I still have no idea how or why your Charmeleon destroyed it," Professor Oak said, he held up a small red electronic device.

"Does this mean I can go back to searching for Pokémon?" Ash asked.

Suddenly the door opened and a taller boy stepped inside.

"I wouldn't count on finding any...something strange is going on with the boarder mountains..." the boy said, sweat was dripping down his face and from his dark red hair.

"Something is going wrong?" Ash and Professor Oak asked at the same time.

Everybody raced to the window and the red head pointed to the mountains.

"You're definitely right, Gary...those mountains are smoking!" Ash said.

Indeed, all the mountains visible on their side of the kingdom were smoking.

"All the Pokémon have gone into hiding, no one can catch them and bring them to safety now," Gary said.

"Gee, I just wonder what the other mountains are like...do you suppose they could be smoking too?" Ash asked.

"Our biggest rivals? The Hylians will be find, I'm sure," Gary snapped.

Ash sighed and continued watching the smoking mountains, wishing he could be out trying to capture Pokémon. Since Ash was distracted, he did not notice when Pikachu accidentally knocked a pot of a counter and got stuck underneath. Gary laughed a little.

"What's so funny?!" Ash demanded.

"Your Pikachu just got himself into a little mess!" Gary said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak just watched the two boys, amused much.

"Your Pikachu is now stuck under that pot over there!" Gary said.

Ash sighed and walked over to the pot and freed Pikachu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Dark was walking through the woods, still controlled by the mysterious wooden ring. A little boy with blonde hair wearing all green appeared.

"What do you want, punk?!" Dark snapped.

"For your information, I am way older than you!" the little boy snapped back.

"Fine, I forgot that you brats don't grow! Now what do you want?! I have important business to take care of!" Dark yelled.

"I have a package for Mr. Link, since you are here, can you deliver it?!" the boy asked.

"Mido, later, right now I'm about to take care of my own business!" Dark pushed the boy aside and ran further into the woods before reaching Kokiri village.

All the Kokiri came out of their homes to see what was going on. Then, Dark chucked a bunch of lit bombs into the village. The Kokiri ran screaming, all over the place. Dark chuckled and then the ring sparkled, teleporting him away.

"See ya later punks!" he cried out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Moments later, there was a knock on the door to Link's house. Link's grandma opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Please...I must see Link!" a young girl dressed in green begged.

"He's outside in the corn field," the grandma replied.

The girl frantically ran out to the field, "Link! Link! Where are you?! I need to tell you something!"

"Claira?" Link asked.

"Where are you?!" she cried out, running through the corn field.

"Claira, I'm here!" Link called.

Claira came around a corner of corn, "Link...what's up with your cornfield being a maze...?"

"Well, it makes it easier for us to hide if we are in danger..." Link said.

"Anyways, you better watch out! Your brother is going to bring great destruction!" Claira said.

"Tell me something I don't already know...he tried to eat Princess Zelda earlier..." Link said.

"Have you noticed the mountains lately, Link? Do you ever pay attention to anything?" Claira asked.

"I am paying attention, I just noticed that your fairy is missing," Link said.

"Wait, really?" Claira asked, she frantically looked around, "Oh no..."

"So, um, where is she?" Link asked.

"Your brother stole her..." Claira whispered.

"And what was it you were saying about the mountains?" Link asked.

"They are no longer plain mountains, all the mountains, even the ones on the other side of the kingdom...they are all gonna explode and there is nothing we can do about it! We'll all die! Don't you get it?! We are on the edge of compleat and utter destruction!" Claira yelled.

Link was speechless. The thought of loosing everything dear to him was too much to bare.

"No! This can't be possible! Our world cannot collapse like this?!" Link denied.

"Your brother...he might have something to do with this...if you see him, make him pay for what he has done! Link, you are our only hope...the fate of Hyrule is in your hands!" Claira pleaded.

"But I'm only a mere child..." Link whispered.

He fell to his knees and prayed to the goddesses to protect him and the land in which he lived.

"I have to go now...I trust that you can take care of things..." Claira said as she slowly turned.

"Claira, I'll save Hyrule, no matter what it takes," Link promised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Dark made his way down a shadowy hallway to a large door. He knocked loudly on it and it opened.

"Master Ganon, I have brought you some stollen goods!" Dark announced bowing respectfully.

"What exactly is it that you have brought?" Ganon asked, very curious.

Dark rose from the floor and whipped out a few bags. Inside the bags were a fairy and six Pokéballs.

"A fairy and some strange capsules I found in a random backpack," Dark said.

Ganon stood from his throne and grabbed the Pokéballs. Cautiously, he pressed the button on one. To his surprise a strange looking rock creature appeared.

"..." Ganon stood speechless staring at the creature, which was a Geodude.

"..." Dark stared as well, then spoke, "Um...I don't know exactly what you do with these..."

"And I have six of these now?!" Ganon asked loudly.

"Yeppers!" Dark said, he reached to open the other Pokéballs.

Ganon slapped Dark's hand really hard, "No. I will open them!"

Dark shook his now sore hand, this caused his ring to fall off and it clinked and clattered to the ground. Dark now stood, confused.

"Wait...how did I get here...?" he asked, "Aren't you my teacher...?"

Ganon noticed the ring on the ground, Dark saw it too.

"Oh shoot...um...I think I have to get out of here quickly!" Dark scurried quickly out of the room, Ganon in hot pursuit behind him.

"YOU AREN'T ESCAPING THAT EASILY!" Ganon yelled. At that exact moment a loud rumbling stirred the old castle. Ganon smiled evily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dark leaped through the castle doors and an overwhelming sensation enveloped his body like a sheet of nails. He screamed from the intense pain, falling helplessly to his knees. The boarder mountains began to ooze their destructive lava. Desperately, Dark arose from the ground in his new form, he knew what he had to do to protect his home and he also knew he could be killed for doing so. Courage and determination were all he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

"So you are saying that somebody reported their backpack being stollen and it held all their Pokémon?" Ash asked Gary who was leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah! They say they thought they spotted a tall boy wearing all black," Gary said.

"That's rather odd..." Ash said.

"So is that! Look, is that a black Meowth?!" Gary asked pointing towards the window that was behind Ash.

In the window was indeed a black Meowth. It had red eyes and an even darker patch on it's left hand that was shaped like a triangle. Ash turned quickly.

"Ash, I know how to stop the volcanoes from destroying the whole kingdom! Look, I need someone to work with my brother to defeat this guy named Ganon. Ash, I choose you!" the dark Meowth, who was actually Dark, spoke quickly.

"Woah! A talking Meowth?! And how do you know my name?!" Ash asked.

"And why choose him? Ash is a looser!" Gary complained.

"Please Ash! Come with me! This is the only way to save our home!" Dark pleaded.

"Alright...I guess it's my only choice..." Ash said.

"Bring your weird capsule things too...we might need weird creatures to help," Dark said.

"They are called Pokéballs, and those "weird creatures" are my best friends!" Ash said.

Dark stared at Ash for awhile and then said, "Fine...well, bring your Pokéballs."

"What about me?!" Gary asked.

"Stay here, I only need Ash," Dark said.

Ash and Dark ran out the door. Another rumbling noise rose and the ground shook again. The volcanoes would erupt if they didn't help.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After awhile of running, Ash realized that they had passed the boarder between the Kanto region and the Hylian's land.

"Hey Dark Meowth, why did we just pass the boarder? All Pokémon are still on that side," Ash said confused.

"Well you see, this is a special case," Dark said.

"Okay, how much farther?" Ash asked.

"Well, until we reach the other side of Hyrule where my brother is," Dark answered.

Ash had nothing else to say, he decided he'd keep quiet until he knew 100% what was going on. Dark and Ash continued on for what felt like a long time.


End file.
